


A Kiss a Day

by mandykaysfic



Series: The Irish Sex Fairy Says [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish Sex fairy says: 8. Kissing each day will keep the dentist away. Kissing encourages saliva to wash food from the teeth and lowers the level of the acid that causes decay, preventing plaque build-up.</p>
<p>Three drabbles for #8.<br/>i) Talaxian dental care is very personal.<br/>ii) The replicators are offline, there's nowhere to trade for weeks. Voyager runs out of stuff.<br/>iii) The Delaney sisters have a secret weapon when it comes to keeping themselves beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss a Day

**It's Never Two-thirty on Talax**

Neelix noticed the Mess Hall was empty and cursed. His health would suffer if he didn't pay more attention. He'd have to prise Kes from Sickbay again.

“You're still here. Are there any leftovers?” asked Tom. “Chakotay wanted my Helm reports.”

Neelix grinned. This solved tonight's dilemma. He rustled up a meal.

“Would it be okay?” he asked when Tom finished.

“Sure,” replied Tom thoughtlessly. “What?”

He was silenced when Neelix kissed him. Thoroughly. With lots of tongue.

“Huh?”

“Only for dental hygiene,” explained Neelix quickly. “I was beginning to worry. I never see you people looking after your teeth.”

END

**When Conveniences are Lacking**

“We have a problem.” Harry looked down.

“Ten days and still no solution.” B'Elanna turned her head.

“Does anyone have any new suggestions?” asked the captain from behind her hand.

“Bicarb. soda,” said Chakotay, “except -.”

“The replicators won't produce that either,” moaned Tom. “They won't produce much of anything.”

“The Mess is completely out of mint, parsley and coriander. Actually, we're out of herbs completely. All I can provide is leola root,” offered Neelix. 

“Kissing,” announced the Doctor. “Kissing encourages saliva to wash food from the teeth.”

“Bleugh!”

The exclamation was universal and suddenly the room reeked of bad breath.

END 

**The Delaneys' Secret Weapon**

Megan arrived at Tom's quarters. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Maybe.” Tom was cautious. He'd been caught out before.

“Kiss me.”

“Sure!” This he could definitely oblige. “Come in.”

He barely had the door closed when Megan pressed up close.

“Computer, time five minutes from now.”

Before he had a chance to ask why, Megan began kissing him. Immediately she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Tom got with the program.

“Time,” interrupted the computer.

Megan pulled back. “Thanks, Tom.”

“Wait! What?”

“Everyone else was busy and kissing helps keep these,” she flashed a toothy smile, “white and bright.” 

END


End file.
